La hantise du rêveur
by Idelyse
Summary: UA. L'attirance que Draco Malfoy peut ressentir pour Potter le brûle. Il aimerait apprendre à apprivoiser ce feu, à jouer sans se brûler. Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps. Après cette mystérieuse rencontre, il doit faire un choix, se replonger dans le passé pour ne plus jamais en avancer. Il devra pour une fois, ouvrir son coeur et l'écouter, se laisser submerger.
1. La soirée de l'éternité

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part les personnages orginaux et l'histoire. La plupart des lieux, s'ils ne sont pas à Dieu, sont à notre grande et sacrée J.K Rowling, qui possède les personnages aussi et ma plus grande reconnaissance.

Raiting: M. Cette fanfiction aura la présence de lemon, même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Vous êtes donc prévenu, des scènes explicites prendront place dans cette fiction, qui est à caractère HOMOSEXUELLE. Vous êtes donc totalement avertis.

Pairing: HarryxDraco, plus communément nommer Drarry.

Petites infos: Hey ! Me revoilà. Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour ce premier chapitre un peu bancal. L'historie est tracée, et quelques chapitres écris mais celui là ne me va pas. Il est un peu tard, par ce fait je ne me relierais pas encore une fois, car je démoraliserais sur mon travail et ça risque de m'agacer. S'il y'a des incohérences ou des fautes, je prends tout aide; j'essayerais d'arranger cela demain. Pour le peu que ça intéresse, mes anciennes fictions ne sont pas abandonnées. Juste mises en pause. Comme d'habitude, je ne sais même pas si je continuerais celle là.

Je cherche toujours une bêta, et je remercie tout âme pleine de gentillesse.

Une petite review, même pour critiquer -si c'est constructif- me fera extrèmement plaisir (:.

Mon rythme de publication, si publication il y a, est toujours indéterminé. Merci de lire :3.

††††††††

**Chapitre 1: La soirée de l'éternité.**

Les grandes soirées mondaines. Les sourires faussement polis, les baisemains faussement chastes, les couples faussement amoureux. Fausseté. Monde sans vérité. Ce monde, que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas le trouvaient magnifique. Dans leurs esprits étriqués, il représentait richesse, diamants, couleurs, champagnes coûteux et haute couture. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui était le plus pitoyable: ces gens, qui enviait ce monde faux. Ou ceux qui y faisaient partie et enlevait toute vérité à leurs passages. Peut-être que le monde, était pitoyable. Cette terre, l'humain. Peut-être, qu'il était même le pire. Ici, dans cette soirée de la Haute, accoudé contre la balustrade, un verre de champagne à la main, à se perdre de la noirceur de la nuit.

-Excusez moi, vous auriez du feu ? demanda une voix chaude et vibrante.

Un frisson le traversa, lorsque cette voix retentit à son oreille. Proche, trop proche. Imperturbable, il se retourna lentement, avec l'intention d'aller envoyer paître l'inconnu. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse s'adresser à lui avec autant de vulgarité, comme s'il n'était qu'un passant dans la rue. Pourtant, son souffle se bloqua, sa remarque acerbe le frappant lui-même avant même qu'elle ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Devant lui, se tenait Harry Potter. Harry Potter. La légende. Celui qu'on nommait le Survivant. Il ne le connaissait pas. Comme tout le monde, il en avait entendu parler. Il ne le voyait pas comme les autres. Oui, par chance, il avait survécu à Tom Riddle, enfant. Il ne voyait pas cela comme une réussite: il en avait paraît-il garder une méchante cicatrice. Harry Potter était quelqu'un de chanceux. Qui avait réussi à venger ses parents, abattre le plus grand mafieux d'Angleterre à seulement dix-huit ans.. Mais il avait été aidé. Il était allé à Poudlard, après tout.

Il avait connu l'élite. Et aussi le plus grand ennemi de ce cher Voldemort. Jamais, ce gamin paumé, n'aurait réussi à abattre Riddle sans l'aide de Dumbledore. Oui, Harry Potter était chanceux. Un enfant qui avait réussi à aller dans une école prestigieuse, grâce à ses parents défunts qui lui avaient assuré un avenir. Seulement un gamin qui avait fait de bonnes rencontres. Un gamin, qui ne serait pas là si certains n'avaient pas existé. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais toute cette mascarade qui s'était construit autour de ce mythe l'agaçait. Cela faisait huit ans, à présent. Qu'on lançait paillettes sur Harry Potter. Blaise avait étudié avec lui, et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec lui. Sûrement qu'à Poudlard il n'était qu'un gosse de riches parmi les autres.

Il avait toujours pensé que les gens le trouvaient beau pour sa chance, pour ne pas dire talent. Mais il comprenait, soudainement. Harry Potter n'était pas beau. Il était bien plus que cela. Il ne savait si c'était ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit, ébouriffés au possible, qui nous faisaient douter de ses récentes activités. Ou si c'était ses grands yeux verts, perçant, profond, sans fin. Ou ce sourire charmeur, étirée sur ses lèvres charnues, boudeuses, qui donnaient des envies peu orthodoxes. Ou même ses longs cils courbés, tranchant avec l'émeraude de ses yeux. Ou sa mâchoire, carrée et dure, jurant avec ses traits fins, presque juvéniles, et son nez fin et droit. Ou son corps, moulé dans un costume sombre. Ses jambes galbées, son torse large sans être trop musclé. Ou ça. Cette chose, qui semblait l'entourer, qui avait cette odeur si semblable. Cette chose, qui faisait tourner sa tête, trembler ses jambes. Oui, Draco Malfoy était émoustillé par cette chose. Qui se nommait, sans hésitation, puissance.

-Harry Potter, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis. Le tabac passif tue, je ne vous laisserais pas m'achever tant que je suis sur ce balcon, mes excuses, dit-il de sa voix froide une fois ses esprits retrouvaient, tendant une main vers lui alors qu'un sourire charmeur qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux se peignait sur ses lèvres.

Le brun frôla sa main, avant de reculer, une lueur mutine brûlante dans ses grands yeux absinthe. Son sourire s'agrandit visiblement, alors que ses yeux descendaient le long de son corps. Jamais, on ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Avec envie, avec désir, souvent. Mais pas avec cette intensité brûlante qui faisait frissonner tout son corps. Avec difficulté, il garda son masque de froideur, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour se donner contenance.

-Mh, Draco Malfoy. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer dans ses circonstances, bien que si un jour, la justice m'ennuie, vous serez le premier numéro que j'appellerais. C'est drôle, mais vous parlez comme ces centenaires dans la pièce d'à côté. Et, je suis certain qu'un peu de lâcher prise vous serez judicieux.

Ses yeux continuaient de balayer son corps, alors qu'il faisait rouler chacun de ses mots en sorte qu'ilS apparaissent comme provocation. Le défi étirait ses lèvres. Et merde, jamais quelqu'un n'avait déstabilisé Draco Malfoy comme cela. Jamais. Il avait cru à un mythe, un simple homme comme les autres. Mais Harry Potter faisait vibrer son corps, et putain, son coeur aussi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être froid. Parce que cet homme avait envoyé son père en prison. Parce que sa mère était seule, dans une soirée remplie de vautour. Parce qu5il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester près d'un homme qui le déstabilisait tant. Pourtant, même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'arriverait pas à détourner son regard gris de son visage agréable, et sortir du petit balcon.

-Pourtant, peu importe nos jeunes âges, vous êtes une personne connue, et moi le meilleur avocat sur ce continent, sans vouloir me vanter. Il paraît que vous êtes la justice, vous n'auriez certainement pas besoin de moi. Ensuite, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient si âgés. Et Monsieur Potter, je sais lâcher prise quand la situation m'y oblige.

Il aurait voulu, en prononçant ses paroles, que le sourire sur ses lèvres soit aussi glacial que sa voix. Mais le sourire sur les lèvres courbées de son vis-à-vis l'enflammait. Et ses yeux, qui s'étaient enfin plongé dans les siens le noyaient. Et le rire cristallin qui passa sa bouche carmin le submergea. Draco aurait pu s'indigner, qu'on rit ainsi de lui. Mais ce rire était trop beau, trop vibrant. Alors, au lieu de s'en offusquer, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil hautain, alors que sa langue passait sur ses propres lèvres. Si Potter voulait jouer, il allait le servir.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Potter le plaqua contre la balustrade à l'aide de son corps. Et sa tête bascula en arrière, alors qu'il se frottait doucement contre lui. Draco aimait la puissance, et Potter avait cette force, cette aura qui l'achevait. Il avait quelque chose de spécial, d'inquiétant, d'intriguant, qui obligeait les gens à gravir autour de lui. La langue de Potter caressa son lobe, alors que ses dents venaient mordiller son oreille. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, il avait toujours été sensible à cet endroit, mais jamais un simple touché le fit gémir de cette façon. Et son corps musclé et chaud contre le sien était la sensation la plus exquise qu'il n'avait connue jusqu'à ce jour.

-Mh, lâcher prise te rend encore plus magnifique. Tu ressembles à un ange, un ange putain de dangereux, marmonna-t-il alors que ses dents se plantaient dans la chair tendre du cou de Draco qui laissa échapper un grognement rauque.

Il s'éloigna aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, alors que le désir rendait ses yeux brumeux. Il parcourra rapidement son corps une dernière fois de ses yeux verdoyants, avant de se pencher vers lui une nouvelle fois, et en douceur, poser ses lèvres au coin de celles rosées du blond, en un baiser aérien. Le blond, qui frémit, à ce contact si léger, semblable à une caresse peu appuyé .

-On se recroisera, Malfoy. Tu m'excuseras, mais ma soirée s'arrête là. En espérant, que la prochaine fois, tu ais du feu, je serais bien plus généreux.

Il entendit les paroles vibrantes d'Harry Potter à travers un brouillard épais dans lequel il venait de plonger, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait sans se retourner.

††††

-Mère, mes excuses, je me suis oublié sur la terrasse.

Sa mère se retourna vers lui, une coupe de champagne éternellement pleine à la main. Dans ses yeux bleutés, il vit la mélancolie danser. Il savait, qu'elle était fragile. Qu'elle était épuisée, lassée. Mais jamais, il n'avait remarqué à quel point ses traits étaient tirés par la tristesse, ses yeux emplis par la mélancolie et ses expressions parfois vides. Elle gardait pourtant cette beauté irréelle, classe, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Malgré son âge, Narcissa Malfoy restait tout aussi séduisante, avec son visage doux et ses cheveux blonds. Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, comme pour signifier qu'elle l'excusait. Ce n'était pas les sourires que les mères accordaient à leurs enfants dans ce genre de réceptions. C'était plus que ça, c'était vrai, c'était beau. C'était un sourire rempli de tendresse, que Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais réussi à lui rendre, d'une quelconque manière.

C'était ça, sa douleur. Ce bonheur, qui coulait en lui, face à ses sourires. C'était ça, son mal-être. Le bien-être qu'il pouvait recevoir, et son incapacité à donner un peu de lui, un peu d'amour. Avec trop de précipitation, il se retourna du visage angélique de sa mère, s'en allant pour reprendre une coupe de champagne, perdu dans sa contemplation du cristal rayonnant sous les lumières agressives.

La laideur était un concept tangible, de son idée. Le fait qu'il ne critiquait pas les moins fournis à tout vent ne faisait pas de lui une personne sympathique; si la laideur était cachée et plus rare que les autres le pensaient, c'était tout pareil pour la beauté. La beauté. Il aimait ce mot, le son empli de douceur. Subjective, éphémère, déstabilisante. Potter était la beauté.

Alors qu'il se remémorait la scène de la soirée, un visage disgracieux apparut devant ses yeux rêveurs. Un oeil de verre, un sourire dérangeant, un corps bossu. Devant lui, se tenait Alastor Maugrey. Le seul, l'unique. Cette légende qu'on ne pouvait caractériser de vivante. Il ne sentait aucune pitié, ou fierté pour ces gens-là. Pour ces gens, qui avaient passé leurs vies à se battre contre un ennemi qui avait aussi été le sien. Maugrey était de ces gens qui s'étaient battus, perdus, pour mettre sa famille à terre. Pourtant, aucune haine ou envie de vengeance ne salissait son indifférence; ces histoires appartenaient au passé, et ne le regardaient aucunement.

Il adressa, par pure politesse, un hochement de tête à l'homme qui l'observait fixement depuis quelques secondes. La lueur brûlant dans son seul oeil valide n'avait rien de réconfortante. Et le sourire perfide qui jouait sur ses lèvres gercées non plus, à vrai dire. Héros de guerre. Une guerre qui n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Membre de l'ordre du Phénix, pour être plus juste. Devant lui, tout le monde le félicitait, le remerciait pour un travail qu'il n'avait même pas fait. Et derrière, on racontait sa folie, comptait sa laideur et riait de sa cupidité. La limite entre le bien et le mal, était parfois plus maigre que ce que le peuple pouvait l'imaginer.

-C'est toujours un plaisir, Monsieur Malfoy, de découvrir le fils d'un homme qu'on a envoyé croupir en prison, murmura Maugrey dans un rire gras.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il ressentit une énorme vague de reconnaissance pour son père, pour lui avoir appris à ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Car il aurait voulu grimacer, devant cette étrange personne. Car il aurait voulu le faire taire, voir la douleur sur son visage. Le faire vomir ses mots. Pourtant, il resta froid, droit. Un sourire factice aux allures narquoises frôlant ses lèvres, alors qu'il faisait appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas hurler sur cet homme qui avait réussi à taper au seul endroit où cela faisait mal.

-Quel, humour, très cher.

Le ton sarcastique n'échappa pas à l'autre homme, dont une satisfaction claire adoucit ses traits et une armertume sans nom prit place sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, il ressemblait bien moins à un vieil homme sénile, fatigué par une guerre silencieuse et ses démons personnels, qu'il y a quelques secondes. Non, il ressemblait à un homme lassé, autant physiquement que moralement, qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Pourtant, une inquiétude douloureuse enflammait son oeil vivant.

-Trêve de discussion, Malfoy. Permettez, que je vous appelle Draco, car j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à votre bâtard de père. Vous savez, en tant que Malfoy, votre conscience et limite entre le bien et le mal sont assez différentes de celles des "autres". Mais c'est pour votre bien, que je vais vous dire ça, Draco..

L'homme marqua une pause, l'incertitude perceptible sur son visage marqué par la vie. Puis, il se rapprocha de lui, trop rapidement, son souffle âcre s'échouant contre son cou.

-Potter n'est pas quelqu'un que vous devez approcher. Potter n'est pas celui qu'on croit qu'il est.

Agacé plus qu'intrigué par le contact si proche, Draco Malfoy se recula précipitamment. Le manque de distance entre lui et l'autre homme le dégouttait. Il n'aimait pas, du moins la plupart du temps, qu'un inconnu le touche. Et en pleine soirée , ce n'était pas la place pour faire une crise agoraphobie. Non, définitivement pas.

-Un problème, Messieurs ?

La voix de sa mère claqua froidement et le réveilla brusquement. Elle restait digne, froide et inexpressive, bien que la colère dansait dans ses yeux bleutés et sur son sourire glacial qui redessinait ses lèvres. Le vieil homme qu'était Alastor du trouver la situation comique, car un rire lui échappa doucement, alors qu'il se courbait ridiculement dans une moquerie exaspérante devant sa mère.

-Un problème ? Jamais; vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante, Narcissa, dommage que plus personne ne puisse en profiter.

Elle blanchit soudainement, avant de jeter un regard perdu à son fils. Jamais on ne l'attaquait directement, sans finesse et tact. Et encore moins vis-à-vis de son mari. Elle fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance, mais le trouble se lisait dans ses yeux comme si elle n'était qu'une femme de lambda, et non l'épouse Malfoy, bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucun prestige à tenir ce titre.

-Je racontais juste à votre fils que certaines apparences étaient trompeuses, et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'approcher du Diable quand il le rencontre, même s'il est beau.

L'homme se détourna de la jeune femme, qui avait l'air toujours aussi perturbé, pour regarder le jeune homme devant lui. Il lui accorda un sourire trop chaleureux pour être réel, alors qu'il lui répondait par une grimace. Attentivement, il regarda le vieil homme disparaître à travers la foule; et une fois seulement que le bruit incessant de sa jambe en bois contre le carrelage ne soit devenu qu'un souvenir glauque, il regarda sa mère, qui semblait plus déstabilisée que jamais.

-De quoi il parlait ?

Sa voix était brisée, et elle semblait blessée. Blessée dans sa fierté, son ego. Et surtout blessée dans son coeur. La réflexion moqueuse de l'homme lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était plus qu'une femme seule. Une femme salie par un homme qui n'était à présent même plus là. Un homme, qui lui avait promis monts et merveilles. Un homme, qui lui avait fait un enfant; Un homme, qu'elle avait aimé; un homme qui l'avait chéri. Puis il l'avait blessé, tué. Puis, elle l'avait haï. Un homme qui avait détruit des choses, avait créé des démons, des peurs, laissé des chimères et des douleurs bruyantes.

-A la fin ? De Potter, je crois. C'est étrange; pourquoi un homme qui avait travaillé avec lui des années le descendrait comme cela ? Surtout le Sauveur. Jalousie, peut-être.

Sa mère, qui possédait une peau de satin, devint encore plus pâle, ce qu'il ne pensait encore à ce jour impossible. Une inquiétude qu'il ne prit pas la peine de montrer ou formuler conquis toutes ses pensées. Cette femme, qui brillait dans l'ombre, qui scintillait dans la noirceur, c'était sans doute l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

-Viens, on rentre, mère. Je vous ramène au Manoir, la soirée est fatigante, murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira soudain ses traits mutins et ses lèvres rosées. Elle prit sa main, alors qu'il quittait la réception sans saluer les hommes autour. Il ne voulait que rentrer chez lui. Oublier cette drôle de rencontre. Ou plutôt se reperdre dans le court moment qu'il avait passé avec Potter.

Arrivé devant sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière passagère pour sa mère avant d'y entrer à son tour et de prendre le volant. Après quelques secondes, ils quittèrent le coeur de Londres pour rejoindre le coeur de la forêt, où se situait la maison Malfoy.

-Draco, tu sais, Alastor est un vieux fou. Pourquoi te parlait-il de Potter ?

Son regard resta rivé sur la route oblique qui ne finissait pas devant lui. Avec une nonchalance qu'il ne ressentait pas, il répondit sans regarder sa mère, parce qu'elle comprendrait ce que lui n'avait pas compris.

-Mhh, je l'ai rencontré lorsque je suis sorti pour aller prendre l'air. On a échangé quelques politesses. Tu connaissais Maugrey personnellement ?

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa mère grimacer peu dignement. Un long silence bruyant s'étira dans la voiture. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles en fer forgé, il coupa le moteur. Avec une certaine mélancolie, il admira le grand portail sombre se dessiner dans la nuit, et au-delà, les contours flous dans la nuit du grand manoir qu'il avait tant aimé, et exécré à la fois.

-Tu dors ici, ce soir ?

L'espoir qui chantait derrière la voix douce de sa mère lui brisa le coeur. Encore une fois. Il esquissa un sourire triste, qui même avec tout le travail du monde n'apparaîtra jamais sur ses lèvres aussi vrai qu'il l'était. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les joues glacées de sa mère, avant de lui donner son sac à main laisser à l'arrière.

-Non, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, j'ai promis à Blaise de ne pas rentrer tard et passer ma soirée avec lui. Je repasserais mercredi, pour prendre le thé. Prends soin de toi, et appelle-moi demain.

Sa mère lui offrit un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Alors que son corps fin, enveloppé seulement d'une robe en soie aussi obscure que le ciel, sortait de la voiture, elle murmura dans un souffle avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit;

-Il a raison pour une attention, à Potter.

Le bruit métallique des grilles résonna dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à faire marche arrière et à rentrer chez lui.

††††††††


	2. Les nuages du passé

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part les personnages orginaux et l'histoire. La plupart des lieux, s'ils ne sont pas à Dieu, sont à notre grande et sacrée J.K Rowling, qui possède les personnages aussi et ma plus grande reconnaissance.

Raiting: M. Cette fanfiction aura la présence de lemon, même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Vous êtes donc prévenu, des scènes explicites prendront place dans cette fiction, qui est à caractère HOMOSEXUELLE. Vous êtes donc totalement avertis.

Pairing: HarryxDraco, plus communément nommé Drarry.

Petites infos: Les reviews, bien que peu nombreuses, sont adorables et je vous remercie. N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est pour critiquer. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, l'histoire se mettant en place doucement. J'avais prevu de publier ce chapitre une fois le troisième écris, mais ça prendrait une éternité; bien que le scénario soit presque terminé dans ma petite tête, par manque de temps, la publication sera irrégulière.

Bien que Harry ne soit pas présent dans ce chapitre, il sera là dans le troisième !

Je m'excuse pour le manque de matière dans ce chapitre, j'avais prévu d'écrire la scène de fin en entière, mais ce sera pour le prochain.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, encore une fois, et je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta.

Merci de lire :3.

††††††††

**Chapitre 2: Les nuages du passé.**

_La pièce était sombre, glauque. Quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de la petite pièce trop étroite. Quelque chose d'interdit. La douleur suintait, inondait le petit refuge. Une petite lampe fragile trônait sur le sol, diffusant une lumière discrète. Les murs étaient vierges, peints de noirceur. Un petit futon contre le mur pour seul mobilier où une petite couverture trop fine y reposait. Cela ne ressemblait ni à une chambre, ni à autre chose. On aurait dit une pièce abandonnée, une petite cachette. Pourtant, elle était pleine de vie, ou du moins ce qui en restait. Car oui, entre ces quatre murs trop proches, un petit corps recroquevillé reposait sur le matelas usé. _

_Le corps d'un enfant, trop maigre, trop fragile. Un corps tremblant, sous la peur, sous la froideur. Cette pièce semblait avoir été oublié, comme son petit habitant. Si seulement.. Aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence trop bruyant, mis à part la respiration saccadée du petit être. La porte abimée s'ouvrit brusquement, grinçant dans un bruit dérangeant, effrayant. Une lumière douce s'infiltra dans la pièce, avant que deux hommes entrent et ne referment la porte, éloignant l'espoir et la clarté du jour. _

_Le petit se leva brusquement, comme un automate, sans volonté ni émotion. Son visage gracieux mais marqué par les coups ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'un grand vide. Il s'approcha de la lumière, le menton hautainement levé, son corps nu droit et fier. Un rire morbide résonna, s'échappant des deux hommes. L'instant s'éternisa, alors que le gamin restait inflexible, son regard porté sur un point invisible, insensible à la présence des deux ombres toujours devant la porte._

_-Il te ressemble, Lucius. Tu es sûr que c'est un bâtard?_

_La voix était froide, et pourtant narquoise. Cette voix avait goût d'amerté ,de puissance. Même un sourd aurait su. Il aurait su, que dans cette pièce trop étriquée, se tenait le mal personnifié. Son aura écrasait le monde entier, et la violence qui perlait sous sa voix n'était que trop vraie. Doucement, le possesseur de cette voix s'approcha de la lumière, de l'enfant, de la pureté. Son visage était beau. Beau, beau, beau. Des traits parfaits, doux, presque juvéniles. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire empli de douceur était incrusté. Pourtant, c'était faux. Un mensonge, un leurre, un piège. Ses yeux n'avaient rien de pur, rien de doux. Non, ces deux prunelles noisettes étaient aussi malsaines que le personnage._

_-Certain, maître. Cet enfant ne peut-être le mien. Il est trop trouillard, trop agréable. Il n'a rien d'un Malfoy, mais je l'ai bien éduqué, il vous obéira. Draco, incline toi devant notre seigneur, dit l'autre homme d'une voix glacée._

_L'enfant n'afficha aucune émotion, se contentant de s'abaisser au pied de l'homme dans une courbette gracieuse. On aurait pû croire que la situation l'indifférait. Pourtant, dans ses grands yeux gris, une peur sans nom s'inscrivait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui défilait. L'homme aux yeux mordorés posa une main large dans les cheveux blonds de l'enfant, alors que son sourire se faisait plus féroce, plus vrai, plus effrayant._

_-Huit ans, c'est cela ? Mh, Lucius, ayez l'obligeance de me laisser, s'il vous plait. Je vérifiais personnellement s'il est aussi docile que vous le prétendez._

_La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, alors que l'autre homme s'en allait en s'esclaffant. Dans cette petite pièce à l'odeur de la douleur, dans quelques minutes, la détresse du monde l'inondera. Larmes et lames. Il ne restait qu'une âme blessée, et une âme arrachée. Pour quelques secondes encore, la pièce avait le goût de la pureté. Une pureté, qui ne reviendrait jamais, une fois que l'homme sortirait._

††††

Il avait toujours pensé que la fierté était quelque chose qui venait, avec le temps. Il était quelqu'un de fier; fier de sa classe, fier de son apparence. Mais surtout, fier de lui. Car les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient: il était là parce qu'il était doué. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Jamais, dans l'histoire du droit, un homme si jeune n'avait réussi à monter aussi haut. Bien sûr, il n'était pas parti de rien. Il avait de l'argent, un nom, et une puissance politique. Et lors de la chute de Voldemort, et par extension, celle de son père, il venait juste d'avoir son diplôme et bien que ça aurait dû le freiner pour le commencement de ses études, cela avait été tout l'inverse.

Il avait eu la rage. La rage de réussir, d'y arriver, de prouver au monde qu'il en était capable. Et cela l'avait mené là; à passer son Lundi matin à remplir la paperasse, entre deux cafés, alors qu'il était l'avocat le plus réputé de Londres à son jeune âge. Rares étaient les fois où il se morfondait sur son sort, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans ce monde, c'était l'administration. Un coup sec contre la porte le tira de ses pensées vagabondes; il grogna en réponse à son ami, qu'il attendait depuis une heure déjà.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette imposante de son meilleur ami. Dans un bâillement il lui envoya un signe de main exagéré avant de s'affaler sur le canapé qui traînait dans un coin du luxueux bureau. Il plaça ses coudes devant ses yeux, pour se protéger d'une lumière peu marquée. Après un énième son disgracieux lancer à tout va, il regarda son ami toujours immobile et râlant dans le canapé en lin. Son regard gris semblait vouloir lui hurler de se bouger, et après un moment, son ami se redressa et lui offrit un sourire attendri devant son énervement évident.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais la gueule de bois ? Tu as bu comme un trou, hier soir, pourtant !

Il reporta son attention sur les documents qui jonchaient son bureau, quittant le visage chocolaté des yeux. Malgré lui, un sourire amusé prit discrètement place sur ses lèvres. Draco ressentait quelque chose pour lui, depuis tout jeune, qui dépassait l'imagination. Il lui accordait une réelle importance et place dans sa vie. Il avait fait du travail, sur lui-même, pour pouvoir apprendre à vivre avec lui. Il avait contrôlé son égoïsme, bridé son arrogance et calmé sa froideur. Étrangement, il s'était toujours senti proche de lui. C'était son ami, son seul ami d'ailleurs, et ce depuis toujours. Sans réfléchir, le regard obstinément centré sur ses papiers, il murmura calmement;

-Hier, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il me plait, je crois.

Il releva les yeux, septique, et croisa son regard souriant. Blaise Zabini semblait tout d'un coup tout à fait réveillé. Malgré les grandes poches noirâtres sous ses grands yeux en amande, ses traits durs et virils plissés par la douleur et son sourire, subtil mélange d'attention et fatigue, il semblait pendu à ses lèvres, comme si le fait que la vieille il avait rencontré quelqu'un était cent fois plus important que son mal de crâne.

-Potter. Il est.. C'est.. Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix empreinte d'une hésitation rare.

Le sourire habituel sur les lèvres boudeuses de son ami disparu brutalement. Quelque chose dans ses yeux se glaça, et il entendit presque quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas se briser. Rarement, le mulâtre avait des expressions graves. Il avait souvent le sourire, l'amusement dans les yeux et la joie de vivre dans le cœur. Bien que son côté moqueur soit des plus agaçants, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Oui, Blaise était quelqu'un de bien, et il était heureux et plein de vie. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, son meilleur ami n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il connaissait. Il semblait inquiet, un peu perdu, aussi.

-Non.

Draco Malfoy sursauta brusquement. Ce simple mot résonna bruyamment dans la pièce aux couleurs chaudes. Ce simple mot réussit à atteindre son cœur de plein fouet. Ce mot, il ne le comprenait pas. Car il n'avait pas lieu d'être, car la rage et la puissance qu'il contenait n'avaient pas sa place. Il allait demander pourquoi. Il allait demander de comprendre, de masquer la douleur qui l'inondait brusquement. Il l'aurait fait, si des coups violents n'avaient pas résonné sur la porte marbrée.

Le visage strict de sa secrétaire apparu alors.

-Une jeune femme veut vous voir. Elle est en larmes, hurle au scandale, et fait un peu trop de bruit. Je la fais entrer, vous vous débrouillez. J'ai signé pour aider un des hommes de loi les plus puissants, pas pour retenir des amantes en furies.

Son ton sarcastique ne lui échappa pas, mais il resta silencieux, hochant la tête à la vieille femme qui avait déjà repris chemin vers son bureau. Aussitôt, une jeune femme débarqua avec fracas dans la petite pièce. Il visualisa rapidement sa tenue, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Quelque chose de faux, se dégageait d'elle. Son métier, était aussi basé sur une psychologie plus prononcée que les gens voulaient bien se douter. Cette jeune femme était en train de jouer, avec ses larmes coulants sur ses joues pleines et ses tremblements exagérés. Et elle jouait bien.

Il n'était plus un homme simple, mais un homme d'affaires. La jeune femme lui donna une enveloppe avant même de le saluer. Elle s'assit après, alors que les larmes dégringolaient toujours de ses yeux bleutés, et que ses sanglots inondaient le bureau. Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe, et manqua de s'étrangler devant la liasse de billets assez impressionnante.

-Blaise, sors d'ici, je dois m'entretenir avec cette jeune femme, on parlera plus tard, dit-il froidement sans même lui jeter un regard.

Un peu déstabilisé, son ami jeta un regard méfiant à la jeune femme et sortit sans dire mot. Une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce, il s'appuya contre son fauteuil en cuir, prenant soin d'observer la jeune fille. Elle devait à peine avoir son âge, et elle était jolie sans posséder une beauté transcendante. Ses cheveux auburn étaient coupés courts, son teint un peu trop pâle et ses traits un peu trop imprécis. Ses yeux bleus clairs avaient une intensité déstabilisante, et son corps était modelé comme une statue grecque à travers son tailleur haut de couture.

-Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Par pitié, séchez vos larmes.

Soudain, la jeune femme arrêta soudainement de pleurer. La mascarade s'évapora, et une expression de soif et moquerie pris place sur son visage. Elle n'avait plus rien d'attendrissant ou de fragile ; devant lui, il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de dangereux. Quelqu'un, qui n'avait rien à faire dans son bureau.

-Je veux porter plainte. Pour viol. Seulement, personne ne croira à mon histoire. Premièrement car elle n'est pas vrai, je vous l'accorde. Deuxièmement, car aucun avocat du continent n'a le niveau pour faire croire ça à un juge. Et ensuite, car, croyez-moi, la personne est du genre intouchable. Je veux un procès le plus vite possible. Je veux Harry Potter hors-jeu, le plus vite possible. Au fait, je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass. Mais appelez moi Astoria.

Draco Malfoy avait toujours su garder ses émotions pour lui même. Mais le choc était trop grand, et la confusion trop intense. Alors, il la fixait avec les yeux écarquillés, et un trouble réel dans les yeux. La jeune fille lâcha un petit rire, avant de se lever, de lui tendre la main, et d'y glisser un petit papier. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucune importance.

-Je reviendrais dans trois jours, Monsieur Malfoy. Réfléchissez bien au détail de l'histoire. Si c'est trop crédible, cela ne marchera pas. Qui s'embêterait à créer une histoire tangible pour faire couler le Survivant ? Oh, et j'irais déposer ma plainte demain, et je dirais que je ne parlerais qu'en votre présence. D'ici là, bonne vacances.

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut de son bureau aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Intrigué, il ouvrit le petit papier qu'elle lui avait fourré dans la main quelques secondes avant de partir. Le message était clair, simple. L'écriture, elle, était sophistiquée, gracieuse. Chaque lettre avait été formé avec précision et rigueur. C'était le genre d'écriture qu'on n'oubliait pas. Le genre d'écriture qu'il n'avait pas oubliée.

_«Viens dès que tu peux. »_

††††

Il sait, que dehors, quelqu'un a froid. Quelqu'un a mal. Quelqu'un a peur. Quelqu'un, c'est le monde entier. Lui, les autres. Lui, la laideur. L'infini du vide. Fausse philosophie. Faussement intellectuel, fausse réflexion. Petits discours politiques, grande crise sur l'éphémère, question sur la réalité de la vie. Vieille banalité cachée sous le placard en ruine. Au fond de lui, il est comme les autres, comme tout le monde; essayant de se distinguer. Mais sa laideur est tout autant présente, sa beauté tout autant cachée, sa pureté tout aussi envolée, son coeur tout aussi écoeuré. Il le sait, et tente de l'oublier, de le planquer dans un de ses tiroirs mal fermés. Au fond de lui,il est tout aussi faible, à courir après un bonheur illusoire. Il est tout aussi faux, tout aussi mort. Il n'est qu'une personne de plus, qui salit le monde à chaque foulée, laissant des traces rougeâtres comme de grands sanglots carmin sur la terre usée.

Et pourtant, égoiste dans sa douleur, il doutait que quelqu'un ait plus mal que lui a cet instant précis. Pas la douleur physique, que certains hommes à l'armée ou grands peuples en famine pouvaient ressentir. Non, c'était à l'intérieur de lui, que cela hurlait, que cela saignait, que cela pleurait. Ce quelque chose, qui déchirait son être, et rongeait son cœur. Car oui, il avait mal. Il avait mal, car à cet instant précis, il savait qu'il était en train de faire un choix qu'il regretterait. Un choix qui le tuerait, et amènerait d'autres dans sa chute. Le gardien s'arrêta brusquement devant lui, avant de sortir un trousseau de clés et de l'insérer dans la lourde porte en métal. D'un signe de tête sévère, il l'invita à entre, le visage dur et concentré. Gracieusement, sans montrer son malaise et son doute, il entra dans la petite pièce glaciale.

Il aurait dû être le gagnant. Il aurait dû être le maître. Mais non. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion sur cet échiquier. Il le savait, il s'y était habitué. Dans cette pièce, assis sur une chaise en ferraille usée, se trouvait le maître. Menotté, et en pleine liberté. Car cet homme, dans cette pièce étriquée, il n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour tuer, pour blesser. Cet homme était synonyme de beauté, de puissance. C'était un monstre. Un monstre qu'il n'arrivait plus à aimer, et qu'il n'avait jamais arrivé à détester. Son monstre, sa chimère, sa douleur. Son démon.

Le voir lui donna la soudaine envie de vomir. Car il lui ressemblait, trait pour trait. Sa seule vue le tuait. Il se voyait, dans les yeux bleutés de son vis à vis. Il aurait pu s'asseoir, sur la petite chaise en face de lui. Mais il resta plaqué contre la porte, presque apeuré. L'homme lui offrit un sourire laid, qui eut pour seul effet de creuser ses traits parfaits.

-Draco, un plaisir de te revoir. Viens, assis toi, mon fils.


End file.
